Memórias de Julho
by kawaiilolis
Summary: 4 de julho tem uma conotação um tanto quanto nostálgica pra UK....UK X US
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: **Nenhum dos personagens abaixo me pertencem e eu não passo de uma fã. 8D

........................................................................................................................................................

Arthur Kirkland via-se em casa num sábado a tarde. Não é que não tivesse nada o que fazer , é claro – O pessoal da União Européia, pelo menos os mais chegados, insistiram para que ele saísse nesta tarde de verão tão intensa. Dessa vez era a Espanha quem convidara para passar o final de semana em sua casa de praia, no Mediterrâneo. Afinal, na próxima segunda-feira 6 de julho aconteceria mais uma reunião entre os países para discutir a recente crise... americana.

O inglês solta um suspiro. Era só o que faltava mais uma crise de 29 em pleno século XXI. Aquela criança nunca aprende mesmo.

A poltrona em que repousava, sob uma brisa gostosa vinda da janela semi-aberta, parecia confortável demais para pensar em sair dali. O chá ainda estava quente em sua xícara. Há quem lhe julgasse por tomar um líquido tão quente no ápice do verão. Santa Ignorância... Quanto mais quente o líquido, mais quente o corpo fica – menor a distância de temperatura entre o corpo e o ambiente, menor o esforço para se adaptar. Física termométrica básica.

"Eu não quero essa água suja fervendo! Eu quero limonada com gelo antes que o meu corpo frite nesse calor!"

A voz da 'criança' ecoou pela casa vazia. Arthur olhou em direção ao corredor, prestes a relembrar a cena de mais de 200 anos atrás. Foi salvo pelo telefone.

Levantou-se de má vontade, rumo ao objeto histérico na mesinha de centro decorada. Atendeu.

"Inglaterra, esta é o último pedido formal que lhe damos! O próximo será a invasão de sua casa."

Arthur ergueu as grossas sobrancelhas.

"Francis, você chega a extremos irritantes quando quer."

"Artie, Artie! Veja bem! Preciso lhe lembrar das maravilhas do Mediterrâneo? Preciso te lembrar que estas maravilhas estão totalmente inclusas no generoso bolso de Antonio?"

"Eu já sei, Francis, eu já sei. Mas eu tenho algumas questões a resolver aqui ainda... Não posso sair."

O tom do francês deixara o melosidade de sempre, tornando-se mais sóbrio e hesitante. "Não posso deixar você em casa hoje, Arthur."

Silêncio.

"Por favor, deixa a gente te buscar."

"Bom passeio, Francis." Arthur desligou o telefone friamente. Volta para a poltrona, mas, no meio do caminho, a televisão LCD lhe chama a atenção.

Ele saberia exatamente o que assistiria num dia como hoje naquela televisão. Mesmo assim não foi capaz de não ligá-la. Como todos os anos.

A BBC International não lhe desapontou.

"Nesta noite acontecerá, de acordo com a patrocinadora Macy's inc, a maior queima de fogos já realizada pelo país. São mais de 25 toneladas de fogos de artifícios, o que supera o Reveillon de Nova York do ano retrasado, um recorde mundial de 23,5 toneladas. Adrian Steppers, o mais recente sub-diretor da acessória de eventos da Macy's, diz que o 4 de julho é, para os americanos, uma data de importância sem igual; por isso a empresa não hesita em gastar alguns milhões de dólares neste evento.

Uma das redes televisivas mais importantes do País, ABC, preparou uma programação exclusiva para instruir o povo americano da importância desta data. O diretor geral..."

Arthur assistia ao canal com um sorriso de desgosto involuntário. A importância da data para os americanos...

Engraçado como aquele comentário em qualquer outro dia lhe deixaria solidário, indiferente. Afinal, já se passaram dois séculos, veja bem. Mas aquele comentário aliado à data de hoje conseguia...

Whatever.

O inglês desligou a televisão e foi caminhar pela casa. Mal sabia ele que os passos o direcionavam pro armário de madeira clássico do período Arts and Crafts onde guardava suas garrafas mais finas. Abriu a porta de vidro moldurada de madeira como quem abre a porta da geladeira pra pensar, mas o olhar captou o Whisky que ganhara de presente de Gilbert – sim, já fazem alguns aninhos. Os séculos deixaram a bebida maravilhosa. Encheu um copinho de dose e o virou. Não dava nem para fazer careta. Ah, Prússia... dava até saudade das Guerras daquela época. Pareciam tão inocentes perto das guerras de hoje. Guardou a garrafa e pegou outra qualquer, mais nova. Voltou para a poltrona.

Tudo começou tão de repente, pensou Inglaterra.

...................................................................................................................................................

Eu confesso que tive uma inspiração bem forte pra escrever isso daqui. #[vejanocapitulo4]

É um dos momentos que eu mais gosto da relação dos dois, o que entrará no próximo capítulo. Por que eu adoro barraco e drama e choro e e e ./////. Uhauhauhahuah

EU NÃO SEI MEXER NISSO DAKI ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: **Nenhum dos personagens abaixo me pertencem e eu não passo de uma fã. 8D

........................................................................................................................................................

"Alfred, eu preciso que você gerencie melhor a quantidade de madeira que envia pra cá. Estou cheio de ter que refazer as contas e perceber os pequenos erros que acabam fazendo grande importância depois."

Inglaterra moderna ralhava a colônia. Andava carrancudo e estressado nesses anos de guerra contra a França e a Austria, algumas cicatrizes em seu rosto e o braço quebrado justificavam suas reações. Alfred estava no gabinete de sua metrópole, apenas ouvindo todas as reclamações. Já não era mais uma criança. Tinha um ar jovem e espirituoso, um porte grande e musculoso. Já passara a altura do próprio Inglês.

Depois de falar e ralhar, o inglês pára pra respirar e finalmente se dá conta do vestuário do americano.

"América, o que raios é esta roupa?"

Alfred olhou constrangido para a mesma. Era uma roupa formal, mas visivelmente amassada e mal colocada – estava torta, a blusa não estava por dentro da calça e a gola do casaco estava toda pra dentro. "Você me chamou na pressa, e..."

"Pelo amor de deus, eu tenho que agüentar muita coisa mesmo. Já não basta estar aterrado em problemas em mais de três mares, ainda tenho que me preocupar em educar um marmanjo destes..."

América ouvia tudo calado. Não era exatamente raiva que dominava seus sentimentos, mas sim uma saturação de tanto que tinha que ouvir.

"Ok, ok, eu vou providenciar essa coisa toda." Disse América, num tom firme que cortou o discurso de Inglaterra. Este o olhou um tanto assustado, como se não esperasse por uma reação tão insolente. Demorou para achar as palavras.

"Como é que é...?"

"Agora, com licença." Ele se retirou do local antes de ouvir qualquer coisa, deixando um inglês surpreendido em seu gabinete.

........................................................................................................................................................

Arthur chegou em casa cantando seu hino nacional em alto e bom som, o que deixou Alfred um tanto alerta; já passavam das 3 da manhã. É claro que o Americano já suspeitava o que acabara de acontecer.

"Alfred?? Allllllfred....Ah, aí você está!" Arthur cambaleava em direção ao sofá em que o Americano deitava, preocupado com o sumiço da Metrópole. Sentou-se em cima dele."Você não sabe o que acaba de acabar de acontecer...!" A voz era arrastada e alto o suficiente pra acordar qualquer gnomo escondido na casa.

"O que foi, Arthur?" Perguntou formalmente, abandonando o apelido. Inglaterra não pareceu perceber a seriedade da colônia que já ficava com dor de cabeça.

"Depois de sete anos, Essa porcaria dessa guerra acabou! Acabou, acabou, acabou...~ E eu ganhei! Nós ganhamos! Nós ganhamos, ah, e como nós ganhamos; você tinha que ver a cara do Francis hoje na assinatura do tratado de paz." E soltou uma gargalhada enorme. "A veia dele saltava na têmpora!!"

"Parabéns." A resposta foi mais seca que qualquer deserto.

"Eu estava agora na casa de Gilbert – sabe, Prússica – comemorando e rindo da cara do Francis e do Roderich. Ah, e nisso tudo eu consegui alguns irmãozinhos pra você! Irmãozinhos... Canadá vai vir pra cá amanhã mesmo." A risada era onipresente na fala.

"Francis te deu o Mathew??"

"Meu caro, meu caro, você não tem idéia da capacidade de persuasão da sua amada Metrópole." Arthur se gabava, com a mão no peito. "Você tem a melhor Metrópole que qualquer colônia poderia ter. Você vai descobrir isso quando eu te apresentar o pessoal do caribe que vão vir me visitar esse final de semana."

"Você ficou com as colônias do Caribe também?" Alfred se mordia pra esconder uma pontada de admiração. Claro que imaginava que a guerra seria dele, as últimas batalhas comprovavam isso, mas... conseguir tantos territórios assim?

Arthur deixou o corpo cair em cima de Alfred, que soltou um gemido de dor. O inglês amolecido respondeu, na voz arrastada. "Vai ser um novo tempo para nós, Al."

O americano não respondeu, observando seu Artie cair no sono em seu tronco. Ele nunca pareceu tão pesado.

........................................................................................................................................................

A Guerra dos Sete Anos foi uma série de conflitos que aconteceu em toda a Europa, América e Ásia (Índia.) Estava inclusivo nesse pacote a guerra da Prússia e da Áustria, por uns territórios meio indefinidos por lá; e a guerra entre a França e a Inglaterra pelas colônias da América e do mar índico.

Depois de uns probleminhas com a Prússia a Inglaterra fechou um tratado com o nação e ajudou nos gastos da guerra.

No final dessa putaria toda, Inglaterra e Prússia foram os grandes vencedores 8D~ Num tratado em 1763 a Inglaterra ficou com o Canadá e um monte de ilhazinha do Caribe, a França ficou com algumas colônias da índia e umas três do Caribe.

DÁ-LHE WIKIPÉDIA PEOPLE 8DDDDDDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: **Nenhum dos personagens abaixo me pertencem e eu não passo de uma fã. 8D

........................................................................................................................................................

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer." Arthur mordia os lábios, analisando a papelada administrativa. "Eu não tenho um único centavo pra comprar um torta de aniversário pro Mathew."

América estava mais uma vez observando a dor de cabeça da Metrópole em seu gabinete, sem expressão. Mantinha seus sentimentos saturados à sete chaves.

Depois de ler algumas vezes o relatório de gastos, Arthur lançou um olhar súbito para a colônia. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

"Chega de Fábricas, América."

A reação foi demorada. "Ahn...?" foi tudo que pode dizer, ainda atordoado.

"Sim, sim, chega de fábricas pra você. Acabei de perceber isso. Meu comércio vai afundar se você continuar assim. Meu faturamento de ferro e tecido decaiu enormemente por sua causa também. Meu deus, como eu vou bancar o pessoal do Caribe deste jeito?" Arthur murmurava mais pra si mesmo do que para explicar Alfred a sua frente, o que o deixou levemente irritado.

"Mas se eu já aprendi a fazer tudo isso, porque eu ainda tenho que comprar de você??"

"E meu deus, eu estou praticamente doando mercadoria pra vocês chega desse impostozinho minúsculo." O inglês continuava a murmurar pra si mesmo, sem ouvir ao que a Colônia tinha a dizer.

Alfred deixou que os nervos reagissem, batendo com as duas mãos na mesa enquanto levantava. Só assim Arthur abandonou sua linha de raciocínio, dando de encontro com os olhos azuis do americano... que nunca pareceram tão vivos numa mistura de raiva com ressentimento.

Foi a primeira vez que Arthur teve medo daquele olhar.

"Eu não vou aceitar nada dessa baboseira." Disse, num tom tão firme que o próprio colono se assustara.

"Alfred, for por favor, não vamos começar isso de novo. Estou cansado de mandar tropas pra suas terras."

"E eu estou cansado dessa tolice!!" Ele gritou, dando as costas pra Metrópole mais uma vez. Dessa vez, batendo a porta.

Arthur deixou a cabeça cair entre as mãos, num longo suspiro

........................................................................................................................................................

Inglaterra estava abismada com o que acabara de acontecer.

Alfred...América estava do lado da frança, recebendo ajuda da Prússia. Contra ele. O próprio Reino Unido.

FRANÇA!! Há quantos anos Arthur lhe xingava horrores sobre aquela naçãozinha medíocre, o quanto sofrera perdas por causa daquele egocentrismo insuportável e Alfred teve a coragem de se aliar àquele...àquele...

Mas Arthur batia à porta de Gilbert neste exato momento. Batidas que se assemelhavam a socos na porta. Prússia abriu a porta.

"Inglaterra, que prazer." E o sorriso não podia ser mais sarcástico.

"Você, seu desgraçado, depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você naquela porcaria daquela guerra!!!..." Arthur foi gritando, antes de qualquer coisa. Gilbert não era do tipo paciente, e o cortou com a voz mais forte.

"Calado, Inglaterra. Simplesmente entre." Não era um pedido.

Inglaterra adentrou a casa de Gilbert fechando os punhos com força. Sentou-se onde o prussiano lhe apontou.

"Chá?"

"Não vim aqui pra tomar o meu próprio chá, Prússia." A resposta foi entre os dentes.

"Vamos, Inglaterra, o que te deixa tão frustrado?" A gesticulação do prussiano era um convite para que seu convidado se comunicasse.

"Por que você foi apoiar aquela Revolução ridícula?! Depois de tudo que lhe prestei na última Guerra, é assim que você me trata?!" Arthur não escondia a agressividade. Ao contrário de Gilbert, que não escondia o sarcasmo.

"Veja bem, meu caro inglês, veja bem... Estamos em outros tempos. Veja que Alfred agora já está um tanto quanto...maior. Ele está maior que você, inglês. Ele já consegue fazer muitas coisas sozinho. Isso inclui se virar." O veneno crescia a cada palavra.

"Ah, claro que eu não te conheço, seu prussiano de m****! Não vem com esse discursinho ridículo de quem se preocupa com o futuro das minhas colônias, seu..."

"Claro que eu não me preocuparia com algo tão trivial." Prussia voltou ao seu tom sério, cortando o xingamento do inglês. "Mas eu confesso que..." e terrível sorriso irônico voltou as seus lábios, o que o deixava assustador. "O que mais me agrada é ver o desespero no seu rosto por perder a América."

O rosto do inglês coloriu-se como o sofá vermelho-sangue em que sentava. Numa súbita revolução, avançou em direção ao prussiano, que o deteve com uma única mão, rindo-se.

"Você não deixa de ser óbvio, Inglaterra." Disse, entre as risadas. "Você vai acabar sozinho, sem o seu estimado Alfred para lhe acompanhar. E quando isso tudo acontecer, eu vou valorizar cada centavo que investi neste garoto."

Arthur se libertou num movimento brusco, enquanto Gilbert se concentrava no próprio riso. Lançou um olhar enjoado para o prussiano e deu-lhe as costas, batendo sua porta de entrada.


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A: **Nenhum dos personagens abaixo me pertencem e eu não passo de uma fã. 8D

........................................................................................................................................................

O documento era breve e cheio de idéias abstratas e utópicas. Inglaterra sabia exatamente de onde vinha tanta inspiração, o que lhe rendeu uma careta de desaprovação. Francis estava distorcendo o seu garoto.

Já era a quarta vez seguida que lia aquela declaração de Independência. Independência... a idéia lhe parecia tão tola que não era absorvida. Aquela colônia mimada tinha tudo o que queria – não podia negar que era a sua preferida – e essa era a gratidão que ele demonstrava. Um documento alucinado falando dessas idéias futuristas sobre Igualdade e Liberdade que não faziam nexo algum.

4 de julho de 1776, dizia o documento. O inglês não conseguia desgrudar os olhos desta data.

Arthur mexia e remexia nas suas gavetas como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. Mas não havia nada que quisesse naquela sala.

Não podia deixá-lo. Não podia deixá-lo.

Fechou a gaveta com força, resolvendo-se. Teria que chamar mais uma vez os Exércitos.

........................................................................................................................................................

Chovia.

E a cena não poderia ser mais decisiva. A batalha já durava há semanas, com perdas decisivas que desfavoreciam a Inglaterra. E lá estava ela, no meio das planícies outrora vívidas de Yorktown exatamente no meio de Francis e Alfred. Francis, às suas costas, tinha o domínio do mar com suas tropas. O maldito francês sorria de satisfação, sentido a revanche da última guerra fluindo no dedo que segurava o fuzil que lhe apontava.

Alfred estava diretamente a sua frente, também com um fuzil francês na mão, apontando exatamente pra sua cabeça.

Não havia o que fazer.

Arthur deixou lentamente com que os braços perdessem a força e deixassem cair o rifle no chão enlamaçado. Não desgrudou o olhar de América, do seu Al, que agora lhe apontava um fuzil francês para a sua cabeça.

Não havia o que fazer.

Os joelhos fraquejaram e caíram no chão, na lama da vergonha que aquela planície lhe reservara. Alfred abaixou a mira da arma, observando a ruína do inglês. Deu uma ordem para que Francis fizesse o memso.

Aproximou-se lentamente de sua ainda Metrópole, ainda receoso. O inglês estava ajoelhado na lama, os braços moles sem quaisquer intenção de pegar no rifle novamente. A tempestade aumentava, piorando a situação da terra, mas o som da chuva não foi capaz de esconder o soluço do inglês. O soluço de choro.

Aquele som desabou Alfred, que se ajoelhava a frente de Arthur. A idéia de que o grande e bravo Reino Unido estava chorando desmanchou qualquer hostilidade, derretendo qualquer resquício de revolta. Tudo o que pode fazer, antes de reprimir qualquer reação, foi abraçar o seu Artie.

Nenhum dos dois pode dizer quanto tempo durou aquele abraço.

........................................................................................................................................................

A batalha havia sido decisiva sob qualquer ângulo, mas há dois anos Inglaterra recusava-se a tirar suas tropas de Nova York.

Recusava-se.

E não havia nada nem ninguém que pudesse lhe tirar de lá. Não podiam. Fora ele quem instituiu uma civilização naquela terra de ninguém, oras! Fora ele quem ensinou o cultivo, as noções de Estado; tudo e qualquer conhecimento para que eles se tornassem tão fortes e saudáveis quanto são hoje.

Não podiam simplesmente expulsá-lo do lugar que ele próprio criara...

França estava profundamente irritada com a situação. Chama-lhe de criança mimada, cachorro sem osso entre outras expressões francesas muito piores que ele não entendia. Mas não importava, Francis era um idiota de qualquer forma. Afinal, América iria cedo ou mais tarde se arrepender de tudo o que lhe causara. E iria implorar pra voltar a ser sua colônia.

Alfred não reagia. Esperava que mais cedo ou mais tarde a Metrópole fosse cair na real. Quando percebeu que a Inglaterra não se retirava em hipótese alguma, teve que pedir novamente ajuda de Francis. Os dois travaram um plano, juntos, elaborando um documento oficial de reconhecimento da Independência.

Alfred tomou coragem para conversar com sua ainda Metrópole,depois de alguns anos.

"Eu preciso conversar com você, Arthur." Ele começou sem jeito, depois de se encontrarem.

"Não é por isso que estamos aqui?" Perguntou secamente o inglês, dentro de seu gabinete que não era exatamente seu em Nova York.

"Arthur, porque você não vai pra Inglaterra?" Perguntou América do jeito mais circular que pode. "Você está abandonando a sua terra."

"Eu nunca abandonaria uma Terra que fosse minha, Alfred Jones, se já não dá pra perceber."

Alfred sentiu a indireta bem direta. "Arthur, essa terra já não é mais sua. Você perdeu a guerra." Doía no americano dizer estas palavras, porque ele sabia o quanto machucava para o inglês ouvi-las. Era visível nos seus olhos verdes.

"Você é ingrato demais." Soltou, desviando o olhar para o chão. Como se quisesse dizer isso há muito tempo.

América ficou em silêncio, incentivando o inglês a explodir.

"Você é simplesmente ingrato. Tudo o que eu fiz por você parece valer nada pra você. Se eu fiz todas aquelas Leis era porque eu precisava da sua ajuda. Eu precisava me restabelecer. Como você pode ver, uma guerra consome todas as suas economias. Mas não. Você não me compreendeu. Tornou-se uma colônia mimada e idealista, se aliando àquele...àquele..." Inglaterra tinha a voz controlada, e a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos. Usava a força para não deixar a tremedeira evidente. O coração, temia ele, parecia ser audível há quilômetros. "Você me traiu."

Alfred não mexia um músculo.

"Você me traiu" disse o inglês, mais forte agora, incapaz de deixar a voz firme. "Você sabia que eu passava por momentos delicados e não deu a mínima consideração pelo o que eu estava passando; ah, não, muito pelo contrário" a sua voz crescia conforme a fala, até o momento em que já estava gritando "Você viu exatamente que este era o momento perfeito pra me apunhalar pelas costas!! Depois de tudo, tudo o que eu fiz por você... Depois de tudo o que eu investi em você, pra você ser a melhor colônia do mundo inteiro, você vem com esse papo furado de Liberdade e igualdade que aquele francês de m**** fica enfiando na sua cabeça!!"

A gritaria não afetava a reação do americano. Ele entendia o inglês. Sabia que era exatamente essa explosão que ele precisava pra se aliviar.

Mas o inglês não entendia o silêncio da colônia.

"E ainda vem aqui com a cara lavada pra pedir com que eu assine a porcaria de um tratado que você escreveu junto com A FRANÇA! Oh, pelo amor de deus, é ironia demais da sua parte, Alfred Jones, sarcasmo demais do seu projeto de humilhação para mim." Arthur fez uma pausa, tomando ar, soltando um olhar pra cara sem expressão do Americano."E você fica calado...calado como se concordasse com cada palavra que eu dissesse. Depois de tudo..." e a sua voz falhou, ele engoliu seco como se tentasse se desfazer de uma bola enorme que lhe engasgasse, o que lhe rendeu outro soluço.

Aquele soluço a que Alfred não podia fingir indiferença nenhuma.

"Arthur." Apressou-se em dizer , quebrando o silêncio "Eu não quis nada disso. Nunca em meus sonhos eu pensei em te humilhar. Eu só estou pensando diferente agora. Eu quero um espaço pra ser eu mesmo. Eu quero crescer, criar minha própria base, pra que um dia, quem sabe...eu seja tão grande quanto você."

O inglês buscou naquela declaração qualquer tipo de malícia em querer concorrência, mas só conseguiu achar os olhos admirados de Alfred fitando os seus. Não era um desafio. Era admiração... Arthur voltou a se sentar, percebendo que a bola na garganta se desmanchara. Deixou a cabeça cair pra trás, tampando o rosto com as duas mãos.

"Eu vou assinar esta porcaria." Disse, depois de alguns momentos. "Estou indo pra Paris semana que vem"

........................................................................................................................................................

P.S  
Em todos os sites de história que eu procurei disseram que a América ganhou a batalha de Yorktown por superioridade militar; mas todo o site de Hetália que eu acho diz que a Inglaterra só não ganhou a Revolução porque não foi forte suficiente pra atirar nele.

Nessa fic eu resolvi seguir a história do mundo mesmo, embora minha visão preferida seja a de que a Inglaterra não conseguiu lhe dar o tiro final. UI~~

P.S2  
Uma bom fanfiction pra ser ler depois desse capítulo quarto e antes do quinto é "Presos em Yorktown" by Sumiri 9___________________9~ por coincidência se encaixa perfeitamente....6.6~~~~~~ mas se ela quiser me matar pela propaganda eu apago isso daqui AGORA.


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A: **Nenhum dos personagens abaixo me pertencem e eu não passo de uma fã. 8D

........................................................................................................................................................

A viagem no tempo de Inglaterra foi interrompida por um telefonema. Arthur fez uma careta de desgosto ao pensar em se levantar de sua amada cama em que relembrava todo o momento político que fazia de hoje uma data tão importante.

Na verdade não era mais hoje, ele percebeu, olhando o relógio. Já passava da meia noite. Quem raios lhe ligaria numa hora dessas??

Desceu da cama e percebeu que estava meio zonzo. Claro, bebera no dia 4 de julho. Que surpresa.

Atendeu o telefonema com uma tentativa de alô que parecia qualquer outra coisa menos um alô.

"Arthuuuuuuuuuuur!" o sotaque era inconfundível, o que deixou o inglês abismado. O que raios América fazia lhe ligando a meia noite e meia do dia 5 de julho??

"Que que você quer?" ele respondeu, usando sono como desculpa pra secura. Fingiu um bocejo.

"Ah, Artie, eu te acordei né? Desculpas! Mas é por um motivo muito muito bom! Adivinha só!"

"Você vai sair do hospital?" perguntou, lembrando-se imediatamente do porque todos saíram ontem para o Mediterrâneo a fim de discutir as crises do americano.

De repente fez um silêncio.

"Não." Respondeu, tempos depois, um tanto sério. "Arthur, é verdade, você me fez lembrar que eu estou no hospital."

Alguns comentários de Alfred deixavam Arthur realmente sem reação.

"É que eu me inscrevi numa promoção semana passada" ele foi se explicar "Quem ganhasse teria uma viagem com direito a um acompanhante em um cruzeiro pela costa do Mediterrâneo! Mas provavelmente eu estarei internado ainda nesta data..."

..E algumas colocações que Alfred faziam também deixavam o inglês sem reação. Alfred ganhara uma viagem e estava_ lhe_ convidando para ser o acompanhante. Não era Kiku ou qualquer outra nação. Era _ele_.

"Você não pensa mesmo, seu lerdo." Respondeu Arthur, suspirando. Não tinha coisa mais prazerosa que reclamar daquele americano com cabeça de vento...

"Artie, que palavras cruéis!" Senão ver a reação chorosa do americano cabeça de vento.

"Eu só sou sincero" respondeu, com um sorriso sincero no canto dos lábios. "E eu provavelmente tenho um plano pra fazer isso dar certo."

"Esse plano inclui seus amigos imaginários?" Alfred perguntou fingindo hesitação, ao mesmo tempo que se divertia com a cara do inglês.

"Não" Arthur respondeu rápido, soltando um "e eles não são imaginários" em seguida.

Quando viu, já passava das duas da manhã enquanto os dois ainda discutiam detalhes de como enganar os médicos do hospital, e Arthur já caía de sono.

"Boa noite, Artie-" disse o americano, fazendo um silêncio momentâneo, como se ele quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Fala." Arthur incentivou. Conhecia a cria.

"Obrigada por me tirar desse tédio chato de hospital."

O sorriso abriu sincero nos lábios do inglês. "Não há de que, Al." Dessa vez era o inglês quem fizera o silêncio abrupto, como se tomasse coragem pra dizer alguma coisa.

"Fala, Artie." Incentivou o ameriano.

"Feliz 4 de julho, Alfred." Disse, finalmente. Pela primeira vez em toda a vida. O desejo pareceu deixar o americano sem palavras por alguns segundos. Arthur podia prever que estivesse mais corado que ele.

"Obrigada, Inglaterra." Respondeu sem esconder a comoção.

........................................................................................................................................................

Fim =DDD

Esse último capíutulo é mais pra mostrar o que eu acho que o UK pensa em relação a isso hoje em dia: um assunto superado que ficou pra trás, por mais que volte exclusivamente em sua memória em datas especiais.

Mas acho que no fundo ele sente orgulhosinho da ex-colônia. =D~~ lá no fundo, bem no fundo. E o melhor jeito de demonstra isso é xingando ele 33333333


End file.
